Trick Star Treat
by Kimyona Baka Deviyel
Summary: When Nana Climber is saved by the half-demon Inuyasha, she is promised that'll meet again. Six years later, the promise is fulfilled and she's whisked away to the realm of Starless Mystic and discovers Trick Star Treat, a mysterious organization of justice. But, darkness threatens both Starless Mystic and Nana's world. Inuyasha/Super Smash Bros./Touhou/Vocaloid/Kid Icarus crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chaos**

The night was cool, yet frantic due to the massive amounts of people running around. People screamed as they tripped and stared into something that can only be described as true terror. Children cried as they watched their loved ones disappear right before their eyes. Houses were engulfed with fires, causing frightened people to lose all that they owned.

The small town of Smashville was a night filled with chaos.

A small brown-haired child was running in a dark alley. A woman was walking behind her. She wore a long, black dress. Her hair was black, and her eyes brown. Her red colored lips smirked evilly as she watched the small child fall.

"Pathetic," the woman cooed. "I wasn't even putting in effort, and yet you still fail. This shall be an easy kill indeed." The woman raised her hand. A small black ball of light appeared before it transformed into a black-and-red blade. The blade was split halfway down the middle. At the tips, small purple light sparkled.

"Ah, do you not love my Twin Blade?" the woman said, mainly to herself, as she slowly caressed it. "Look at its beauty. It is a truly magnificent sword indeed." The girl shivered, causing the woman to laugh.

"Please…don't hurt me," the girl begged. "I'm…I'm too young to die." Laughter continued from the woman as the child started to cry. The woman walked over to the girl and patted her head.

"Do not worry, my child; you are never too young to die." She raised the Twin Blade over the girl's head. Covering her head, the girl screamed for help. The woman swung the sword in a downward manner, and then paused.

"What the-?"

The woman turned around to see a man wearing red clothes. He had long, white hair, and on top of his head were small dog ears. He smirked as the woman stared at him in shock.

"Well, well, well, looks like Miss Kagome has arrived for the party."

Kagome's shock turned into visible anger as she disappeared. She then reappeared behind the man, placing her Twin Blade firmly into the ground.

"It seems like our favorite half-dog demon Inuyasha has came to save the day." Kagome laughed. "How pathetic!"

Kagome snatched out the Twin Blade and tried to stab Inuyasha. The small girl screamed and closed her eyes, but reopened them when she felt herself being lifted up. She gathered her senses and slowly turned her to look at a smiling Inuyasha perched on top of a building. The girl considered screaming, but her mind had trouble processing her fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked warmly. Unable to speak, the girl nodded yes. She thought about touching this mysterious man's dog ears, but she decided that it was rude. Inuyasha seemed to have known what she was thinking, for he softly grabbed her hand and placed it on one of his ears, claiming that it was okay for her to touch them.

"Yeah, it's all fluffy and stuff," he said after the girl noted how soft it is. Laughter started between them until a sharp wind passed by. The wind was purplish-black and formed into a spiral until Kagome emerged in a violet aura. Her brown eyes have turned into a scarlet color. Though her eyes were narrowed, she grinned crazily. Her Twin Blade glowed with a vermillion aura.

"What a touching moment. It is truly a shame that I have to end it so early." Kagome pointed her Twin Blade into the air, swinging it around in such speed that a dark cloud enveloped it and purple lightning strikes began flying everywhere. Inuyasha dodged one lightning bolt and shielded the little girl, who happened to be passed out due to the sheer horror she was experiencing. Inuyasha cursed as he almost dropped the girl while dodging another bolt. Kagome chuckled slightly, obviously enjoying her tortuous "entertainment."

"Dance, doggy, dance!" she exclaimed as more lightning strikes appeared. "Play along with my little game!"

"Humph, no thanks; I'm good," he replied as he jumped into the air. His claws shined a bright gold. With one swift movement, he moved his hand downward, causing gold crescent-shaped projectiles to take aim at Kagome while he yelled "Golden Blades!"

"Is that all you have, Inuyasha? I know you can do much, much better than that!" With a twirling motion, Kagome easily avoided the attack. Inuyasha growled as she laughed and moved her hand in a dismissing manner. He was beginning to be annoyed by her constant laughter, and was finding that holding the girl was proving to be a major distraction. He placed the girl down in a place that was far away from where he and Kagome were fighting. The girl sighed and curled into a ball.

"Now…"Inuyasha started, turning his attention to a smiling Kagome. "I'm tired of you, this crap, and the suffering you're putting these people through."

"Suffering?" Kagome said in puzzlement. She turned around to see the destruction of Smashville and people running for their lives. "Oh…_that _suffering. Sorry, I didn't notice," A chuckle escaped Kagome's apple-colored lips, irritating Inuyasha to no end.

"Screw you, you evil witch."

"Technically, my poor puppy, I am a Dark Spellcaster, but you can also call me a 'evil witch', if you want."

"Shut up and die!" Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and tried to claw at her, but she moved out of the way, grabbing his hair and flinging him to the ground. The dog demon screamed as Kagome took her Twin Blade and made a cut across his chest.

"You puny little half-breed, do you really think you can defeat me? Do you not realize that I, Lady Kagome, will always be superior to you, you dirty mutt!" Kagome stepped on Inuyasha's wound, resulting in him screaming and cringing in pain. "Such a sad sight!" she continued. "What a laughable event! It is hardly believable that you or any other member of Trick Star Treat can stop the advances of Organization Dark Resonance! Now, feel my wrath!" Inuyasha yelled as the Twin Blade plunged through his chest. Blood started to drip down his mouth. He tried to get up, but collapsed in pain. Evil laughter filled the night sky. Kagome placed her face inches from Inuyasha's and whispered, "Down below, in that disgusting town full of disgusting humans, the demons of Organization Dark Resonance are attacking the very people you and Trick Star Treat wish to save. Realize this, in your last moments of breath Inuyasha, that you have indeed failed." Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome kicked him. He painfully and slowly rolled toward the little girl.

The little girl, who had awakened to see the horrible act Kagome had done to her savior, asked if he was okay. When Inuyasha did not reply, she began to cry. She placed her head on his shoulder, wishing desperately that she was with her mother…if her mother was still alive.

Kagome walked over to the girl and kicked Inuyasha away from her. The girl fell on her face.

"Oh my, my, my, it seems like I have taken your new-found friend away from you," Kagome stated as she grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her up. "Oh well, it does not matter anyway; friendship doesn't last forever my dear." The girl squirmed and begged Kagome not to hurt her. The girl's eyes widened as Kagome placed her hand in front of her face and a small ball light formed. Thoughts ran through the child's mind, from the days she and her mother went to go get ice cream to now, where this dog-eared man tried to save her from this evil lady. She didn't dare look at Inuyasha; if she did, she'll start crying again. Her mother always told her to be never be scared in bad situations, and this is one those situations.

"Congratulations, you stupid human. You shall be the first one to experience my new technique, the Serenity Sphere. I was going to use it on that worthless dog over there, but then I realized that half-dog demons are extremely pathetic, so I've changed my mind. Are you not glad you get to die in the hands of a magnificent Spellcaster?"

The ball of light increased in size. The girl closed her eyes, accepting her inevitable fate when she was suddenly felt herself on the ground. She opened her eyes to see an appalled Kagome staring at a bloody, barely-alive Inuyasha.

"If there's one thing you need to know about us half-dog demons, we are never pathetic." He'd taken one step towards Kagome, who had taken a step back in surprise and anger. Inuyasha placed his hand on his chest. Blood got onto his claws and turned and caused them to glow a blackish-reddish color. Kagome took another step back.

"And if there's one thing you need to know about us, we don't die so easily." Inuyasha swung his arm into air, yelling "Blades of Blood!" Kagome noted that it was similar to his Golden Blades attack, so she dodged that, but was surprised when Inuyasha appeared behind her and kicked her across the face, almost sending Kagome flying off the building.

"You insolent idiot!" she screamed as she had taken in the fact that she was now bleeding. "I will kill you and that girl!" Inuyasha slightly smiled as she ran to him, her Twin Blade in hand.

"Prepare to die!" she announced. Inuyasha shook his head in a disapproving manner and said, "Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so." As she approached him, Inuyasha raised his hand and whispered, "Shards of Heaven."

A bright flash blinded the girl, though she could hear a high-pitched scream. It was suddenly very windy, and the little girl was almost blown away until someone grabbed her hand. She soon regained her sight and saw Kagome on the ground. She felt someone place a hand on her head. She looked up to see Inuyasha grinning at her.

"You okay kid?" The girl smiled and replied, "Yes, yes I am."

"Good. I'm glad. Now, how 'bout we-" he stopped. The girl was confused. She saw Inuyasha's eyes trail to where Kagome was, and she did the same. A gasp was all she could express.

A blackish-purplish aura surrounded Kagome as she slowly rose up. Her eyes had returned back to their normal brown color, but her enraged expression remained the same. She laughed crazily for a few minutes before staring intensely at Inuyasha.

"Did…did you really think you could _kill _me? Well, DID you?! Heed my words, half-breed; I am Lady Kagome Higurashi, the Dark Spellcaster of Organization Dark Resonance. I will _not _be defeated so easily, especially at the hands of some weakling like you! Listen to me, and listen to me good, I shall return, and when I do, I'll make sure you experience the most gruesome death a person could have. You can't stop us. Always remember that Organization Dark Resonance will soon have its day." Kagome snapped her fingers and vanished, leaving purple sparkles in the air. The girl shivered, but Inuyasha picked her up and softly held her as he jumped to the ground. He looked at Smashville-the destruction stopped when Kagome left. People were now staring at everything they lost, wondering whether or not they should start rebuilding everything.

Inuyasha placed the girl down. She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh thank you so much for saving me! I truly appreciate you! My name is Nana!" The girl grinned, causing Inuyasha to slightly blush.

"No problem Nana, it's what I do." After ruffling her hair a bit, Inuyasha turned around and began to walk away, leaving Nana in surprise.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry!" Inuyasha called. "You'll see me again!" And just like that, he was gone. Nana just stood there, wondering when she will have the chance to see the mysterious half-dog demon once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Long-Awaited Reunion**

It has been six years since Nana had encountered the half-dog demon Inuyasha. She always remembered the words he had said to her.

"_Don't worry! You'll see me again!" _She constantly wondered when those words would come true.

Six years ago, Nana was a small, easily scared ten-year-old. Now she is tomboyish, brave 16-year-old with the audacity to challenge everything. Her grandmother is worried by this, and doesn't know where she had gotten this new attitude. Nana herself doesn't really know either. She just knows that she likes it and that it's here to stay for quite awhile.

The town of Smashville hasn't really recovered since that fateful night; there are still places that bare the mark of destruction and death. No one really knows who-or what-had caused that event. No one has ever really tried to figure out the cause; everyone just wanted to leave his or her past behind and move on with life.

Nana was sitting in a field and staring at the sky. The colors of sunset were just arriving. Nana knew it would be time for her to leave soon, but she just couldn't bring herself to part this place. It meant something special to her, though she didn't know why. The red flowers reminded her of Inuyasha's clothing. She sighed. She vowed to find a way to show her thanks.

A cool breeze passed by. Nana shivered slightly. The sky had now turned dark, and stars filled the sky. The low rumble of cars could be heard, but otherwise than that, it was quiet. _'A bit too quiet' _she thought. Despite her mind protesting, Nana slowly got up. She picked a red flower and placed it her hair.

"Let's go," she said to herself. She headed to a wore-down path on the side of the field. Many people used to come to this field, but as the years passed, it was forgotten. Only squirrels walked down this path now, picking up the pebbles that were laid out everywhere. It was a sad sight, but it didn't bother Nana too much; she now had the field to herself, excluding the drunken homeless people that sometimes wandered by.

As Nana walked on the path, she felt another cool breeze. It somehow felt…stronger than the last one. However, Nana didn't give too much thought to it.

"It's beginning to change into autumn," she said out loud in an attempt to assure herself. "The winds are becoming colder and more common. Nothing to worry about." She walked a little faster though, and yet another breeze came pass, almost knocking her down. She swore she could have seen some purple sparkles. She tried to remember where she had seen the sparkles, but her mind was drawing a blank. Could it have been from that faithful night? No, it couldn't have been, unless…

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" a voice cooed. Nana looked around everywhere, but saw nothing.

"W-who are you?" she asked nervously. The wind seemed to laugh.

"Ah my darling, you do not remember me?" The wind blew stronger, finally knocking Nana down. At that point she realized the voice.

"Kagome."

A large flash of purple lightning struck the ground. Black clouds formed in a spiral, slowly moving downwards like a tornado. Soon, the winds stopped and Kagome emerged, her Twin Blade in hand and an evil smirk on her face.

"Hello, darling. It's a pleasure to see you again, wouldn't you say?" Nana narrowed her eyes and stood up. She directed her eyes to the right, then the left, hoping to find an escape route.

Kagome cocked her head. "Hmm…where is that stupid dog Inuyasha?" Nana didn't answer, so Kagome continued. "Ah, he is not here. Good. Now I can finish what I started."

"St-stay away from me!" Kagome laughed at Nana's stuttering. She believed the girl's attempt to be brave was truly sad. She didn't either bother following Nana when she started to back away slowly. Instead, she clapped her hands in an appreciative manner.

"My, my, my! Has my little girl grown to some bravery? Excellent my child! Perhaps this encounter will be interesting like the last time." Without hesitation, Kagome appeared behind Nana and pushed her to the ground. A loud crack was heard, and Nana winced in pain, knowing that she had just broken her arm. Kagome chuckled and remarked about how fragile humans are and kicked her to the side. Nana painfully landed in a patch of sunflowers. A low moan came from her lips as Kagome poked her.

"Today, my child, these flowers shall be turned to the color of blood," she started, taking her eyes off of the hurt Nana. "The grass will become scarlet, my dear, and your lifeless body will complement the scenery perfectly." She raised her arm, whispering, "Yami Strike." Dark lightning filled the sky, and black clouds begin to spiral around, resembling the clouds that had came with Kagome's entrance. Booms of thunder caused Nana to cover her ears. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She wanted to be brave, but she just couldn't find that spark of hope and courage.

"_Don't worry! You'll see me again!" _Those words echoed through her head. _'Please hurry,' _she thought. _'Please, I want to see you again.' _

A red light surrounded Nana. She felt immense pain. She couldn't move, and she found herself unable to scream for help, even though she knew no one would help her. Instead, she closed her eyes.

"Preparing for death?" Kagome asked. "Such a shame. I wanted to have fun. You humans give up so easily." Nana finally managed to scream as she felt something sharp strike her arm. She refused to open her eyes, but knew she was bleeding badly. Her mind became dizzy, and her whole body felt numb. She wondered if this is how death felt like.

Kagome whistled. The torture of this human that has caused her so much trouble six years ago pleased her greatly. She took a glance at her arm. A scar was still there, reminding her of how she let the half-breed mark her pretty skin. Once she was done with this mortal, she'll go after that dog. She'll cause him more hell than this girl is experiencing, and will find delightment at his expression when he learns that the girl he worked so hard to save is dead.

Yes, Lady Kagome Higurashi, the Dark Spellcaster of Organization Dark Resonance, shall exact her hellish revenge.

The red aura intensified, and so did the pain. Nana could feel her life slipping away from her. She wasn't ready to die. The promise that he made…she had to live long enough to see it. Nana had to see him at again before she died. She just _had _to...

"Inuyasha…" she slightly mumbled. Kagome cocked her head.

"What?" she demanded. "What did you say? Who did you just call?"

"Inuyasha," Nana said more loudly, her eyes still closed. "P-please…"

Kagome's face showed a sign of disgust before she laughed. "Stupid human, do you not realize that he won't be coming for you? No one will save you now, not even that stupid half-breed."

Nana shook her head. A sharp pain made her wince. "…Inuyasha….save me…"

Kagome's anger intensified as she gripped her Twin Blade tighter. "Stop call his name! Stop begging for him to save you!" Kagome gritted her teeth and glared at the sky. The Yami Strike was taking forever to form, but it was almost complete.

"…Oh, Inuyasha, hurry…"

Loud thunder made the ground shake. Nana could faintly hear Kagome say, "Shut up."

"…Act on your promise, Inuyasha…please, save me."

"Worthless human, shut _up." _The Yami Strike was now complete. The red aura surrounding Nana flashed brightly before turning completely black.

"Inuyasha, help!" Nana screamed while covering her head.

"That's _it! DIE! Yami Strike!"_

Nana shivered in fear, expecting her life being lost immediately, but instead acquired the sense that she was float. Despite her inner protests, Nana slowly opened her eyes and noticed the red aura was gone. She quickly snapped her toward the sky and saw that it was still black. The pain she was experiencing had completely disappeared. With a confused expression, she slowly stood up, surprised that she didn't feel dizzy.

Her brown hair flowed slightly in the wind. She stared at her arms. Bruises were on them. "I'm...I'm not dead" she said. "How…how am I alive right now? What happened?"

A low moan startled Nana. She turned to see Kagome lying on the ground, covered in blood. Her black silky hair was now stained red, and her long, flowy black dress became a scarlet color. Nana knew she didn't cause that, so it had to be…No, it couldn't be him, could it?

"Was it…?" Nana didn't finish. She couldn't. Far away from Kagome, she saw a red figure waving at her. It _was _him.

Nana couldn't move. Instead she fell to the ground, struggling to hold tears back. Quickly Inuyasha appeared before and bent down to hold her, causing Nana to give up and sob relentlessly.

"Y-you came…yo-you came to save me…" she managed to say. Her face was a deep red. She wanted to slap herself for crying and stuttering like this. However, she couldn't help herself, her being in his arms once again…

Inuyasha smiled warmly. "Didn't I promise you we'll see each other again?"

Nana nodded, happy that the promise was fulfilled. "How…how did you know I was here? I didn't think you could hear me calling you…"

"I had a sense that something was wrong. I had to protect you."

Nana smiled, wiping her tears away. She relaxed in Inuyasha's arms, feeling safe again.

Another low moan was heard. Inuyasha turned to see a bloodied Kagome standing up. Her eyes were the scarlet color Nana remembered six years ago. Kagome held her heavily bleeding arm.

"I…I should kill you both…" She fell the to ground, her vision beginning to blur. "But…but…I can't…don't have enough strength…" Once again, she was appalled at letting this half-demon injure her. Her she was, kneeling on the ground, while that dog held that useless human. Lady Kagome Higurashi, brought to her knees by some half-demon of lesser power.

Kagome looked at Nana, who returned the look. Her eyes were large and full of fear. Those eyes angered Kagome; she didn't want to see them full of life. She hated Nana; she and that half-breed was the cause of this.

Kagome refused to be defeated without taking someone with her.

She began to crawl towards them, cringing in pain with every movement. "There…is no way…I'll die now. I-I-I'll kill you both…I'll make you feel the pain you've caused me…" Kagome managed to raise a hand, twirling it around. Inuyasha pushed Nana away from him.

"Go," he said. Nana nodded, crawling away.

"You…you'll die at my hands." Kagome's hand was engulfed in a red aura. Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Looks like I will have to use this thing…"

"Don't worry, you won't have to use it at all..." Kagome smirked. "Vermillion Ball!" Kagome aimed her hand at Nana, who was still crawling away. The girl turned to see a red sphere coming towards her.

"Nana!" Inuyasha called, jumping in front of Nana. The Vermillion Ball connected with Inuyasha's sword, sparkling before being absorbed. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha twirled around and swung his sword in Kagome's direction, sending the attack back to her. Kagome barley screamed before the attack enveloped, bright red lights flashing. Inuyasha kneeled down and grabbed Nana. The cries of agony soon faded away along with the red lights, leaving only purple sparkling flittering in the wind.

"She's…gone," Nana said. Inuyasha nodded, stroking her smooth brown hair.

"Nana, are you alright?"

Nana nodded. "Yeah…thanks for saving me."

Inuyasha smiled. He gently broke his embrace with Nana, standing up and surprising her.

"You're…you're not leaving again, are you?"

Inuyasha looked away. "I can't stay here for long. I have to go." He looked at her again, smiling. "Don't worry though. As I promised again, we will see each other again."

With that, he began to walk away. Nana stood up, staring at him. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to stay with her, and if he couldn't, then she'll go with him. She ran to Inuyasha, grabbing his hand.

"Please," she pleaded. "Wait. I'm coming with you."

Inuyasha stared at him, his amber eyes sparkling slightly. He didn't respond at first, instead looking away. Nana squeezed his hand, waiting for a response.

"You can't," he finally said. "You need to stay here. You don't want to be where I am."

"Trust me Inuyasha, I really do."

"And what about your mother?"

"Mother…" Nana looked at the ground. "My mother…she's dead." She shook her head sadly, remembering the awful news her grandmother told her six years ago. Her mother was killed. Only after hours of searching did her grandmother find her, laying in a flower field, her eyes closed and her clothes bloody.

"I'm sorry Nana…"

"Don't be; it's not your fault." She looked at Inuyasha, her eyes twinkling. "Please, let me come with you, or at least stay here with me."

"Why do you want me to be with me anyway? I'm a half-demon; I shouldn't be around a fragile human like you. Besides, like I said before, the place I live is too dangerous for you."

"It's already dangerous here. Twice I almost died. There's danger everywhere, and I'll face it no matter what. As for why I want to be with you…I honestly cannot answer that. There's something about you that makes me appreciate you, that makes me feel safe. So I ask you again, let me come with you. And if you say no, then…then I'll follow you anyway."

Inuyasha looked at her before shrugging. "Fine, whatever. You can come with me if you want; I won't be stopping you."

Nana grinned. She hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you."

"Whatever. I can't deal with a person who's more stubborn than me."

They both laughed, shivering slightly at a cool breeze. The sky had returned to its normal color. Nana let go of Inuyasha, looking around. There were still sparkles glistening.

"Let's hurry," Inuyasha said. "I'm hungry."

Nana chuckled. "Okay."

"Watch and behold!" he exclaimed dramatically, causing Nana to laugh again. Inuyasha kneeled a placed a fingertip on the ground. The finger glowed purple. Nana watched as a large circle surrounded them. Standing up, Inuyasha began to speak.

"I am a Trickster of the Night, a treat of forbidden pleasure. Devoted to the cause of desirable and everlasting protection, I dedicate my life to the world of peace and eternal perfection of safety. I, Inuyasha, the Crimson Shade of the Midnight for Trick Star Treat, will forever seek out this cause and rid the world of the horrid evil. I am the member of Trick Star Treat, the mysterious organization of truth and tranquility!"

A portal appeared below their feet. Nana was fascinated by the colors, but even more intrigued by the chant Inuyasha said. She remembered the name Trick Star Treat, and had always wondered what it was. She was lucky to have a chance to see what it was.

"Nana, grab my hand." Nana snapped out of her thought and reached for his hand, grabbing it tightly.

"Now, we're off!" Inuyasha snapped his fingers. The only thing Nana could clearly remember was falling and screaming as she watched the entrance close.


End file.
